


Gentle Men and Selfless Women

by UberDuper



Series: Remember This Clearly [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: Gonta's goal in life is to become true gentleman! Gentlemen strong and polite and smart and have lots of friends! But... Gonta not smart. And Gonta does not have a lot of friends... But maybe that change, because some new friends arrive to help Gonta, even though Gonta scare people away. Still... Gonta try his best! And with new friends, everything will go well for Gonta!





	1. First Makings of a True Gentleman!

**Author's Note:**

> writing as Gonta is actually really fun.
> 
> Also, this story (for the most part) runs concurrently with "In the Same Boat", which is a part of the same series as this work. thumbs up.

To be gentleman, one must be kind. To be gentleman, one must be honest. To be gentleman, one must be refined. To be-

“Gonta! Are you awake, dear?” A voice, one from far away, caught Gonta Gokuhara's attention. Good thing Gonta's hearing very good. His vision cleared, and Gonta remembered his surroundings. Gonta was in his room at home. Or... other home, rather. Nothing like old room. Gonta's other room was much smaller than old room, with real walls and ceiling to keep out rain and wind. Gonta's other room have books, one of which Gonta was reading. It had bed and desk and window, and lots of soft play things, and also clothes. Very nice room. Still nothing like Gonta's old room.

“Um... Gonta awake!” Gonta yelled. He got up off chair, quickly marking page in book with something on desk. Small paper, made to mark book page. “Give one moment, Gonta not dressed!” At moment, Gonta only have undershirt and strange undergarment on. Named 'boxer shorts'. Very strange, but still comfortable. But gentleman not wear undergarment out in public, especially not when being called. So Gonta threw on black button up (even though small buttons hard to button up, Gonta still wear them because button ups very gentlemanly), navy blazer (which Gonta can't close because Gonta's muscles very big), and matching navy pants. No time to fiddle with tie. Gonta put in pocket anyway.

“Gonta coming!” Gonta threw open door to his room, once again taking in sight of fancy hallway. Still very hard to get used to new home. Very bright, but not bright in same way as sun. Fake lights very harsh, and bounce off of lot of metal things on tables and on walls. Still, no time to get distracted, Gonta's presence needed. He jogged down the hallway, emerging on upper level of foyer.

Below Gonta, on first floor, there three women at front door. One is Gonta's Mom. Very pretty, love Gonta very much, even if it hard for him to speak in same way she does. Two other women though, Gonta never seen before.

First woman tall, taller than Gonta's Mom, and very elegant. Hair short, pale green, and her eyes green too. Her skin very pale, much more than Gonta, but clear and healthy. However, Gonta could also see hidden strength. She looked like she could fight even Gonta, her posture so strong and confident. But her dress very expensive looking, long and black, though it also have second, white layer underneath. She have very strapping tie too, dark purple. She was talking to Gonta's mom when Gonta show up, and when she looked up at him, her eyes analyze Gonta very closely. Gonta could feel piercing gaze, like she look into Gonta's soul itself.

Other new woman much, much different. Very pale blonde hair, almost white, also very long and and wavy and tied up in loose but big style. Her skin darker than Gonta's, very 'sun-kissed' (Gonta hear that term in movie once, and liked it very much). She was short, and she have excited blue eyes that look up at Gonta too, and he can feel her joy from all the way upstairs. Her posture looked peppy, and Gonta could see her bouncing on balls of feet. She had big yellow coat, very eye catching, as well as thin looking white shirt and short white skirt. Big difference to elegant lady next to her. In addition, she had big, big bag at her side.

“Ah, hello!” Gonta waved happily at the two new figures. The yellow coat lady waved back, just as excited. After moment, elegant lady waved back as well. Gonta was excited. Were these new friends? Gentlemen have lots of friends, which meant Gonta needed new friends, and lots of them. “Give Gonta one moment!” Gonta stepped back, smoothing out pants and shirt. He then started preparing to jump down to floor one, but remembered Dad's words of wisdom: 'Gentlemen don't jump from the second floor, Gonta. Gentlemen use the stairs like normal, well adjusted people.' Right, no jump. Gonta need to go to stairs and head downstairs that way.

* * *

 

“As you might have been able to see...” Gonta's mother began, shaking her head with a sigh. “Gonta's got a big heart, but well... he's not very well adjusted. It's been, what, a year since he's come back to us, and yet he hasn't improved at all, even with all the help we've tried to hire for him.”

“...Maybe so.” Kirumi began, hand on her chin. “But these things take time, Mrs. Gokuhara. I see the potential within your son, but these things don't come quickly.”

“Nya ha ha!” Kirumi's new... partner chimed in, striking a peppy pose. “Yes, Kirumi is correct, ma'am! Atua says that potential needs to be cultivated, slowly and carefully! You cannot rush perfection! A rushed art project will result in nothing more than a mess of paint and clay! A rushed plant will never provide edible fruit! And a rushed child will never meet your expectations!” She offered a peace sign to go with her analogies. “Although...” Her face grew grave for a very brief second. “Sometimes, it is the expectations that are in the wrong, not the child.”

“...Maybe so,” Gonta's mother said, “But my dear Gonta just... isn't living up to the teaching we've given to him. All of his previous tutors haven't been able to match up, and there hasn't been a butler or maid around that can keep up with him.” She ran an exasperated hand through her hair. “I love him dearly, but it will look just... awful for the family's reputation if we bring Gonta as he is now to any events that require his presence.”

“...” Kirumi pressed her lips together. Had this woman not heard a single word they'd said? She glanced over at her partner for support, but when they locked eyes, Kirumi only saw her annoyance and confusion mirrored back at her. Great. “Mrs. Gokuhara,” She tried again, voice gentle, “I know that you brought us here because of our reputations, and while I _can_ assure you that we can shape Gonta into the person he wants to be, you must also be aware that we cannot make him into something he is not. And whatever happens, it will take time, and lots of it.”

“Whatever it takes.” Mrs. Gokuhara said, and it was clear she wasn't listening to them anymore. That is, if she had ever been listening to them in the first place, which Kirumi seriously doubted.

“Nya ha ha! Whatever it takes!” Kirumi's partner repeated. Kirumi glanced over at her, a slight frown on her face, just as an inelegant thumping began growing louder. The three women glanced to the side just as a massive shape charged into the foyer.

* * *

 

“Hello!” Gonta said happily, skidding to a stop in the foyer. Gonta's Mom look happy, though something on her face not look as happy as it could be. Small woman, one with yellow coat, look very happy though, and she had biiiig smile on her face. Elegant woman don't look happy or sad, just regular. Gonta wondered if she always like that.

“Hi hi! Oh, you must be Gonta!” Yellow coat woman said.

“Yes, Gonta is Gonta!” Gonta proclaimed, happily putting a fist to his chest. “Gonta very glad to meet you!” Gonta was satisfied with his introduction. But wait! There was another friend Gonta no greet yet! Oh no! “Ah, sorry sorry!” Gonta turn to elegant woman as well. “Sorry! Gonta no greet you too! Uh...” Gonta tried to think of how he could make it up to her. Ah! He dropped to a knee, bowing his head. “Apologies! It very good to meet you as well. Gonta apologize for not giving proper greeting.” Gonta looked up at the two ladies. “Gonta's name... Gonta Gokuhara. Very pleased to meet two nice ladies like you. Welcome to Gonta's house.”

The foyer quiet for a few moments, and Gonta was very afraid he mess up somehow. Was going to knee not what gentlemen do? He could have sworn going on knee something gentlemen do for fair maiden. Maybe he should have gone down on both knees, since there were two maiden? Oh no, Gonta really mess up!

“Nya ha ha!” Suddenly, woman in yellow jacket laugh. Very loud, but very pleasant. Gonta like that laugh. “Oh Gonta, it's so very nice to meet you as well! Oh, you're so cute!”

“Yes,” Elegant woman chime in as well. She have gentle smile on her face, and she looked at Gonta with encouragement, “you're very polite, Gonta. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Gonta's eyes lit up, and he leaped to feet. Elegant woman think he polite?! _Very_ polite?! That very good! That mean Gonta on right track! Also, was nice to be called 'cute', even if gentlemen not exactly described as 'cute' in books and movies. So Gonta doing well after all! Big win for Gonta!

“Yes, yes! Very much pleasure to meet nice ladies as well!” Gonta looked over at his mom, excited smile on his face. Unfortunately, Gonta's mom... not look super happy. Oh no, maybe Gonta did mess up. What could Gonta have forgotten about being gentleman? Um... he greet ladies, offer name... oh! Of course! Gonta mentally kicked himself. Idiot Gonta! Forget most important thing about ladies, more than look, more than manners!

“Ah, sorry! Gonta no ask for name! Ladies' names very important. Um... yes!” Gonta held out hand. “Ladies, Gonta ask very nicely for your names. Please, if you no mind, please tell Gonta your names. Also, if you want, Gonta will take coat, hang up for you. You come to Gonta's house, so Gonta should treat with respect.”

“Adooooorable!” Woman in yellow coat squealed. She grabbed Gonta's hand and shake it excitedly. Her grip stronger than Gonta expected. “My name is Angie Yonaga! Oh, you're so adorable Gonta! Oh, and don't worry about my coat! It brings me divine inspiration! Plus, it's very cold here, compared to my home island!”

“Ah! Then Gonta shall remember that! Maybe should light fire in fireplace, keep Angie warm!” Gonta proclaimed. Angie laughed again, giving Gonta warm feeling in chest. Angie liked Gonta! Good start! He then turned to elegant woman, holding hand out for shake as well. “And, you? If you don't mind, would you mind telling Gonta your name?”

“Of course.” The elegant woman smiled, lightly but firmly grasping Gonta's hand. Confident grip. Gonta also noticed that she have gloves on. Very cool! Elegant woman give his hand simple shake, then retract her hand. “My name is Kirumi Tojo. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Yes, very good! Beautiful names for beautiful ladies!” Gonta beamed. He made good impression on nice ladies! Path to gentleman becoming clearer! “Ah, but Gonta want to know, why you-”

“Gonta.” Gonta's mom suddenly cut in, making Gonta stop talking to look at her. “These two ladies are here to help you.”

“Help?” Gonta confused. What Gonta need help with?

“Yes, they're here to... assist you. Just like all the other people did.”

“Oh.” Gonta frowned. Just like others?... “But... Gonta like new ladies.”

“Come now, Gonta.” Gonta's mom said. “They just got here. You'll just have to do better than you did last time, and the time before.”

“Better?” Gonta look at hands. He... he no know what he did wrong before though. “But... Gonta no know...” He turned to the ladies. Kirumi had small frown on her face, and Angie look confused. Oh no. “Oh! Sorry, sorry! Sorry Kirumi and Angie! Gonta no mean to make you feel bad!” He waved his hands around in front of him. “It just that... most people who try to help leave Gonta! They no like, even though Gonta try to be friend.” He clenched his hands, looking down at the floor. Gonta notice he no have shoes or socks on. Sadness fill Gonta suddenly. His heart feel heavy. Idiot. Idiot Gonta. Can no even put on shoes properly.

“Gonta...” Angie said, sounding... sad. Gonta close his eyes. He really messed up now.

“...” Kirumi press lips together, looked concerned. “Gonta.” She said. Gonta turn to look at Kirumi. “I have some bags outside in a car. You look like a strong young man, could you retrieve them for me? You can help Angie too.”

“Oh, you moving in?” Gonta perked up. He not had people move in for long while. Gonta deflate a bit though. He know that most people no want to live with Gonta, not after they hear from people about Gonta bad manners. That's what Mom and Dad tell Gonta. Still... even when gentleman sad, he help ladies. So Gonta must help ladies. “Yes, Gonta will help! He will do his best!”

“Ooh, let me see how strong you are, Gonta! How many bags can you carry in one trip?” Angie asked, looking at Gonta with excitement.

“Oh, very many! Gonta strong!” Gonta motion for Angie to follow. “Be right back, Kirumi! Gonta will bring your bags to guest room!” Purpose! Maybe Gonta can make good first impression, convince Angie and Kirumi to stay, convince them Gonta is not bad boy! Yes! He jog out of house, and Angie follow. This Gonta's chance to impress!

* * *

 

“...” Kirumi watched Gonta bolt out of the house, Angie hot on his heels. That sudden bout of sadness from him was... concerning.

“...goodness gracious.” Mrs. Gokuhara sighed, shaking her head once it was just her and Kirumi. “I'm so sorry about him. I know it seems... 'endearing' at first, but he really clings onto that whole 'gentleman' thing.”

“...?” Kirumi let out a sound of confusion, turning to Mrs. Gokuhara. “Is... there a problem with it?”

“It's just...” Mrs. Gokuhara put a hand to her cheek. “I just want him to be a normal, quiet little boy, just like he was way back when, before he... you know.” She let out a melancholy sigh, and Kirumi suspected it was not because she was sad about what happened to Gonta. “But he's just so rambunctious now, and he just won't drop the 'gentleman' thing, no matter how many times I try to stop it. It helps keep him somewhat well behaved, but...” She trailed off, shaking her head.

“I... see.” Kirumi pressed her lips together.

“Can you two really do it?” Mrs. Gokuhara asked. “You're one of the most reputable maids in the country, and Miss Yonaga is said to be an excellent teacher despite some of her eccentricities.” She looked at Kirumi, and her eyes were desperate. “You can fix him, can't you?”

Kirumi didn't like that word. She'd been asked many times in the past to... 'fix' somebody. One particular instance stood out to her, but Kirumi pushed it down before her heart began to ache. Still, she fixed broken vases and cracked walls. She did not 'fix' humans. Sure, she _helped_ people, did everything she could to unleash that hidden potential that they had, but she did not 'fix'. Still, Mrs. Gokuhara had hired her to assist her son, and Kirumi's oath as a maid prevented her from straight up denying this direct request. Still, she wouldn't say yes.

“I will do what I can.” Kirumi said. “I cannot promise that your son will turn out exactly how you want him to be, but I can ensure that, under my care, he will turn out to the best he can be.”

“Oh, thank you so much. Thank you.” Mrs. Gokuhara reached forward, grabbing Kirumi's gloved hand and shaking it insistently.

“One more thing,” Kirumi began, starting before Mrs. Gokuhara could walk away. “You and Gonta mentioned... others?”

“Ah, yes...” Mrs. Gokuhara looked concerned, and she twiddled her fingers. “See... you aren't the first people I've hired to fix Gonta. I've hired maids and butlers and tutors from all over, but none of them can ever stop Gonta from being like this.”

“I see.” Kirumi said. “And... what sort of time frame do you give them?”

“Why... a month, maybe a month and a half if they really like Gonta.” Mrs. Gokuhara answered. “Why?”

“Well...” Kirumi put a hand to her chin in thought. “I also wanted to ask what you tell Gonta about the people coming and going in his life so frequently. I have made the assumption that most people aren't 'tired' of Gonta, and are simply leaving when their initial service time period ends and you haven't seen results that please you. I suspect it might be doing something detrimental to his attitude.”

“Huh? Well... yes, most people really enjoy Gonta's presence.” Mrs. Gokuhara looked confused for a moment. “But we tell him that... well, we want to motivate him to try and return to normal faster.” Kirumi let out a flat 'mmhmm'. Mrs. Gokuhara continued. “So we tell him that these people are leaving because it's hard to deal with him.”

“...I see.” Kirumi said.

“We just... want to let Gonta know that he'd be much better off if he returned to how he used to be.”

“Uh huh.” Kirumi frowned in concern. Were... did all rich parents lack this much care for their children? Her heart throbbed in sympathy for Gonta, and then again for somebody else. “Well, I brought this up for another reason, and that's to discuss my, and Angie's by extension, personal time frame for this job you've hired us to do.” Kirumi clasped her hands in front of her. “I can assist and help teach Gonta, but I will need far more time than a single month.”

“...two months?” Mrs. Gokuhara asked. Kirumi's eyes grew half lidded in annoyance for a brief second.

“I was thinking at minimum a year.” Her answer made Mrs. Gokuhara look alarmed. Kirumi continued anyway. “I know you want this done in a quick time frame, but such transformations take time, and though I am capable of a very quick performance, a scenario this thorough comes at the cost of speed. I cannot vouch extensively for Angie's work, but I suspect that she is in a similar vein. However, if you let us work for as long as we need, I can guarantee that your son will, again, be the best that he can achieve.”

“Well... I...” Mrs. Gokuhara looked conflicted for a few moments, then sighed in defeat. “I'm desperate. I'll do anything at this point. I just want my quiet, calm little boy back.” She put a hand to her chest. “Very well. A year minimum. If there isn't any improvement though...” Mrs. Gokuhara let her threat linger in the air, and Kirumi responded by staring at her, stone faced. Mrs. Gokuhara wilted. “ Yes well... I've got some work I need to do! Good luck with Gonta!” And then she was gone, scurrying down the hallway.

Kirumi shook her head, adjusting her gloves. Some people just didn't know how the world worked, it seemed. Still, despite what had been said, she could see potential in Gonta, and Kirumi was positive she could get some results out of him. She would make him amazing. Her pride and skill as a maid made that an unavoidable outcome. Yes, she could do this.

* * *

 

“Here one guest room!” Gonta proclaimed, motioning with one arm. Under other arm, lots of luggage, all from Angie. Many bags under arm, but Gonta very strong. Easy to hold all of the bags. Gonta had put Kirumi's bags in different guest room, so now he just need to help Angie.

Guest room not much different from Gonta's room, really. It have bed, closet, desk with papers and books. TV on wall and own personal bathroom. Very nice. Very empty. Nobody live here for some time. Gonta dumped Angie's bags onto bed, and turned to face her. He put hands on his hips and puff out chest. That show confidence, and gentlemen very confident!

“How quaint! It's like a hotel room, nya ha ha!” Angie jumped onto the bed, flopping into pile of her bags. “Ah, if only there was a minifridge in here! Or a bar! Haha!”

“Ah, sorry no tiny fridge here.” Gonta shook head. “But kitchen have very big fridge. Dunno where Gonta can find you bar though. Maybe something else made of metal?”

“Nya ha ha!” Angie laughed. “Oh, Gonta.” She look at him, but in an upside down way. Her head hang off side of bed, and she look at Gonta from upside down.

“So um... you here to help Gonta, right?” Gonta asked, feeling confidence run away. He no want to seem ungentlemanly, but... he nervous. “You teach Gonta things?”

“Yup yup yup!” Angie sprung up, standing on bed. Gonta bite tongue, because Dad tell Gonta 'don't stand on bed', but Angie guest. Maybe it okay? Angie started talking again, and Gonta pay attention. “I might not look it, but I've got a lot going on up here!” She bonk herself on head with fist. “I'm smart smart smart!”

“Wow!” Gonta's smile grew big. “That so cool! Gonta hope you have much to teach him then! Gonta not know a lot...” He trail off. No, Gonta not know much...

“Of course!” Angie bounce on the bed, and then suddenly, she jump at Gonta. Gonta startled, but he lower himself and hold out arms. Angie land in arms, and then she laugh and put her hands behind her head. “Excellent catch!”

“Oh, please be careful!” Gonta said. “Gonta no like telling what to do, but jumping for no reason very dangerous! Could hit head, or hurt ankle!”

“Maybe!” Angie said, “But Atua told me that you would catch me, so I was confident that would happen. And look! It did!”

“...Atua?” Gonta never heard of an 'Atua' before.

“Yup yup!” Angie poked Gonta on the nose.

“Um... can you tell Gonta about Atua?” Gonta asked. “Sorry, but Gonta never hear of 'Atua'.”

“Oh, of course!” Angie's eyes lit up. Very bright. “You should take me to the kitchen! You can show me the big fridge, and I can tell you of Atua! I'm sure he would be very pleased to meet you!”

“Ah, of course!” Gonta straighten back. “Gonta always want to make new friends! Let's go meet Atua!” Angie laughed, and Gonta jog out of room, towards kitchen. This was good! Maybe... maybe Gonta really, actually on right track to be gentleman this time! Yes, Gonta really believe!

 


	2. Return of Old Friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonta gokuhara is my husband
> 
> expect fun stuff next chapter :D

“Uhm...” Gonta squint at paper before him. Lots of letters, Gonta know that much. He know words, Gonta not that dumb, but these words... these words. Gonta no understand these words. They had lots of... same letters over and over, and strange sounds. Never sound right coming out of Gonta's mouth. Still... Gonta always tried to do best! After all, gentleman never give up. Gentleman always pull through, always become winner. He need to... sound out. Yes, sound out word. “Ehk... squeeze... ite?”

“Close!” Angie remarked. She took the paper back and scribbled something under the word she had written out earlier. “There! Try that!”

“Ehk... squiz... it?”

“Now together! Put it together, Gonta!” Angie excitedly clenched her fists. Gonta on right track, then?

“Ehksquizit.” Gonta said. Angie's eyes light up, and Gonta's also do when he see her happiness. “Exquisite!” He repeat happily.

“Yeeeee! Excellent!” Angie bounced out of her seat, wrapping her arms around Gonta's. Gonta use free arm to rub back of head. Heat come to Gonta's cheeks, but he no mind. Unlike other times... Gonta no mind heat. “Excellent work, Gonta!”

“Ah... thanks Angie.” Gonta say.

“No problem!” She replied, pulling away from Gonta. Angie hop up onto table, hands on waist. “Now, we look at what the word means, and how we can incorporate it into your etiquette training along with the other words and phrases we've learned today, okay?”

“Yes!” Gonta nod. Yes, etiquette important. Not just for gentleman, but also for family. Mom and Dad want etiquette, want polite Gonta. Gonta must be calm and polite for parents!

“Angie,” Another voice suddenly say. Gonta and Angie turn as Kirumi enter dining room from kitchen, pushing cart. On cart, there were lots of good looking foods! Dumplings and soup and fish, oh wow! Gonta's eyes widened at bounty. Very good!

“Yahoo!” Angie wave both arms excitedly. “Hello Kirumi! Gonta is making _exquisite_ progress on his etiquette and vocabulary training!”

“I am very glad to hear that.” Kirumi say, smiling at Gonta. Gonta smiled back. Kirumi look back at Angie, and smile replaced by frown. “But right now, it's time for Master Gokuhara's lunch, and you are making a mess.”

“Aw, phooey.” Angie pouted, and hop off of table. Gonta scramble out of seat, reaching arms out. Angie land in Gonta's arms, and then laugh and pat Gonta on head. “Very well. We shall continue our lessons... after lunch!”

“Indeed.” Kirumi say, reaching onto lower shelf of cart. She pull out cloth, and move towards table. With one hand, Kirumi gathered up papers and writing things with one hand, while quickly wiping down table with other hand. Gonta marvel at her fast movements. Very... efficient! Yes, that a new word as well, one Gonta learn earlier today. But Kirumi very efficient.

“Ah, thanks very much, Kirumi!” Gonta tell her. “You are very good at this!”

“I'm pleased you're enjoying my service.” Kirumi say back, smiling. “Though you must think nothing of it. This is just a maid's typical work.” Before Gonta can respond, he find a bowl of miso soup in front of him, plus glass of water and small plate of edamame. “Appetizer.” She comment, quickly moving back to cart.

“Oh Kiruuuuumiiii~” Angie chime in, flopping into seat next to Gonta. “What about _my_ food?”

“...I shall get to you in a moment.” Kirumi say. “I must make sure Master Gokuhara is satisfied and accounted for before I move on.”

“Ah, Gonta is good!” Gonta say. “Um... you can help Angie now! Oh, and Kirumi should eat too! We can all eat together!” He cross his arms and shake head. “Dumb Gonta... should have asked Kirumi and Angie to eat earlier days too...” When he look up, however...

“...” For a small moment... Kirumi suddenly looked... sad? She look at... no, she look _through_ Gonta. Gonta's eyes widened in surprise. With good eyesight, Gonta see Kirumi's eyes... get misty, but still sharp. Very sharp. Something about her stop for just a second. Then she blink, and she not looking past Gonta anymore. But smile on her face now.

“Um... is Kirumi okay?” Gonta asked. He start to reach for Kirumi, but stop.

“Hmm?” Kirumi look at him through corner of her eyes as she put another bowl of soup in front of Angie, who cheer happily.

“Gonta...” Gonta frown. “Gonta no know how to ask but... Kirumi look sad. For only second, but Gonta still see it.”

“Ah...” Kirumi glanced back at her food cart, then sit down next to Gonta, retrieving bowl for herself. She gently stir soup before she chuckle. “You're very observant, Gonta. It's nothing much, just... just that you reminded me a little of somebody I served before.” Kirumi look up at Gonta with a smile. “You know, you're only the second person to ask me to eat with you.”

“What?!” Gonta gasp. “Nobody want to eat with Kirumi?!” He smack forehead. “Shoot! Gonta really should have asked friends to eat with him! No good friend if he letting other friends be hungry while he eat!” Gonta put hand on Kirumi's shoulder. She looked at it, then at Gonta. “From now on, Gonta have request for Kirumi: always make food for three! Then, Gonta, Kirumi, and Angie always eat food together! No more lonely meals!”

“Yes, I agree, I agree!” Angie finally speak up. She already finish soup. Gonta no even start his. “We're all friends here! We should eat together.”

“...hmm hmm.” Kirumi cracked a smile, humming to herself. “Very well. It would be silly to refuse such a harmless request. Plus, I _would_ enjoy eating with you, Gonta.” She nodded, making Gonta's smile grow super large! To side, Angie chime in with quiet 'what about me?'.

“Yes! Very good!” Gonta cheer, removing hand from Kirumi's shoulder. “Now, we eat lunch!” Gonta just about to start digging in when he hear somebody call out.

“GONTA!” He hear yelling from front of house. Familiar voice, but just barely. Still... voice very loud, much louder than Mom or Dad ever reach. “GONTA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” It been long time since Gonta hear that voice, but he know that voice anywhere.

Gonta jump up from table, surprising Angie and Kirumi, nearly knocking over chair. Gonta barely even notice them looking at him funny as he cup hands around mouth and yell back.

“Kaito?! Kaitoooo!!!”

* * *

Kirumi could only watch, mystified, as Gonta screamed somebody's name and charged out of the dining room. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, and she turned to look at Angie, who seemed just as startled as she was. In their week there, Kirumi had never seen Gonta act so... energetically, aside from maybe their very first interaction. He seemed to be a normally very down-to-earth person, so this kind of outburst was... surprising to say the least.

“GONTAAAAA!” “Kaitooooo!” The two voices yelling out ricocheted through the halls, pinging into the dining room. Now that the door was open, Kirumi could tell that this 'Kaito' was far from the dining room. And yet his voice carried so easily.

“...what about lunch?” Angie asked, looking confused.

“I suppose we shall have to temporarily postpone our lunch.” Kirumi remarked, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. “Though this seems to be an interesting situation.”

“Nya haha, you're so right, Kirumi!” Angie leaped from her seat, cheering. “Yes, this is very interesting indeed! Atua's interest is piqued as well... Let's go!” And with that, Angie was out of the room as well, her footsteps fading down the hall.

“...” Kirumi shot a small glance over towards the food cart and the food still on the table. Reheating food was never optimal, she always tried to prepare just enough, but she supposed that special events lead to special circumstances. With a sigh, she shook her head and walked out of the dining room.

It wasn't hard to follow the sounds of cheering and excited laughter all the way down to the foyer. Kirumi emerged into the front hall to find three people standing there, all three of them seeming to feed off of each others' excitement. Goodness.

Two of the figures were Gonta and Angie, who both had similar expressions of excitement. Gonta himself also looked extremely surprised, but in a positive way. The final figure was the one that caught Kirumi's eye. He was tall, though at a much more... reasonable height than Gonta, with a toned build and purple hair (alongside a rather... 'charming' goatee). He seemed to be dressed up somewhat, though much less so than Gonta's normal attire, with a simple black t-shirt underneath a messily buttoned white shirt and a jacket with a rather interesting space pattern printed on the inside. He had dress pants and shoes on, and Kirumi could see a tie poking out of one of his pockets.

“Gonta, fuck's sake, man!” The new figure said, driving a fist into Gonta's arm. “You have _no_ idea how hard it was to convince the folks to let me _finally_ fucking see you!”

“Gonta miss you!” Gonta bellowed, suddenly stooping down to wrap his arms around the figure's torso and pulling him into what Kirumi could only imagine was a rib-crushing bear hug. “Gonta... Gonta thought you never gonna... never gonna come by again!” It was then that Kirumi could see the tear drops rolling down Gonta's cheeks.

“Ghk!” The figure let out a strained grunt, using one of his trapped hands to loosely whack at Gonta's arm. “D-Dude... can... t... brea... the...”

“Ah!” Gonta dropped him, rubbing his cheek with one hand and using the other to steady the figure. “Sorry... Gonta forget...”

“Don't worry, dude... I know you've always been worried, and I get why, but I'm strong, dammit.” The figure took a moment to catch his breath, leaning against Gonta. As he did so, he caught Kirumi's curious gaze. His brow went up, and he straightened his posture and marched over. “Yo!” Suddenly, a hand was outstretched, and Kirumi looked down at it. The figure wiggled it a bit, indicating that he wanted her to grab it.

“Ah, hello there.” Kirumi reached out, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. “I assume you know Gonta?”

“Hah, yeah!” He said, letting his hand fall down to his side. “Me and him go waaaay back. Oh, name's Kaito. Kaito Momota.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Kirumi replied. “Kirumi Tojo.”

“...” Kaito gave her a look, one that Kirumi could see was wary, even with the smile on his face. “So you and Angie are here to help Gonta out, huh?” She could hear the dissatisfaction in his tone. At least he wore his heart on his sleeve. “Must be fun, the guy's a riot.”

“Yes, I do enjoy serving Master Gokuhara.” Kirumi said, face flat. “He's quite the pleasant young man.” At her words, Kirumi saw Gonta straighten his back and puff out his chest, clearly pleased.

“Glad to hear that, seems like he likes you too.” Kaito grinned at her, though it wasn't warm, and turned back to Gonta. Compassion seemed to enter to his posture and tone when he addressed Gonta. “Jesus, Gonta, you have no idea how hard it was to get the folks to lemme come over.”

“Ah, you must have been worried about Gonta!” Gonta said, reaching out to Kaito. Kaito reached out, grabbing Gonta's hand and playfully pulling on his arm. Gonta didn't budge, being the mountain that he was, though the action still drew a laugh as he pulled his arm back.

“Damn straight I was.” Kaito said, planting his hands on his hips and laughing. “You know your shiii... er...” He trailed off, moving his fist up to cover up his mouth and clear his throat. Gonta cocked his head, and Kaito continued a moment later. “Your parents really don't like me, y'know. 'S why it's so hard to hang out.”

“Yeah...” Gonta visibly wilted. “Gonta try to tell Mom and Dad that Kaito good friend, but... they no like you anyway.”

“Don't worry about it, man.” Kaito shook his head. “Not your fault. I know you try your best and shit.”

“Yes, Gonta is always trying his best!” Angie chimed in. Kaito glanced at her.

“Hey uh... Gonta. I know you like these guys, but... can we talk in private? Just for a sec?”

“Oh. Uh...” Gonta glanced back at Kirumi, his eyes flicking over to Angie a moment later.

“Aw, but Atua wa-” Angie began.

“Of course.” Kirumi cut in. “If my master decides that he needs some privacy, it is a maid's duty to follow that desire. Come now, Angie, we need to make sure the dining room is ready when Master Gokuhara is done.” Gonta looked upset at her words, while Kaito simply frowned.

“Awwwww...” Angie let out an extended whine, “but I'm not even a maid like you...”

“Privacy is still something people can request.” Kirumi said as she laid a hand on Angie's shoulder. As she started guiding her toward the dining room, Kirumi spoke up without looking back at the two boys. “We shall be in the dining room when you are finished, Master Gokuhara.”

“Ah... okay.” Gonta replied.

* * *

“...jeez. What a pair.” Kaito say once Kirumi and Angie leave. Gonta rub back of head. What's going on?

“Um, Kaito...” Gonta begin, looking at feet. Socks on this time, but Gonta still like barefoot better. “Why you want to talk to Gonta alone?”

“...” Kaito rubbed the back of head, eyes closed. He sighed, putting hand on hip before shaking head. “Cause I'm worried about you, dude.”

“Huh? Worried about Gonta?” Gonta cock head. “Why Kaito worried?”

“Because, man.” Kaito sigh again. “I know I'm like... never around for you and stuff, which isn't something a friend should do, but I still worry. Every time I come over, you've got a different set of maids and butlers and teachers all trying to 'help you out', as your parents say.” Gonta look sad at that. It true, he always have somebody else when Kaito come over.

“Yes,” Gonta agreed. “Different people all the time. All nice.”

“I dunno about that, bud.” Kaito say. “You're always so broken up when they're gone, and they always leave for a reason that I just don't think is true. Because... well, it's just that... man, I just...” Kaito grumble, rubbing back of head. He look… like he don’t wanna say what he gonna say. Still, Kaito grunt and clench jaw. “I don't think you need 'help' or anything.”

“You?...” Gonta begin, but trail off.

“Yeah,” Kaito nod. “Your parents like to talk about you needing help and shit, but... I dunno man, I don't see it. You're perfectly fine to me. It feels like they're trying to make you into something you're not with all this... stuff, and... dude, you just wouldn't be the same if they changed you.”

“Kaito.” Gonta say, putting hand on Kaito's shoulder. “Please no worry about Gonta.” Kaito glance up at him. “Gonta know that parents love him very much. Would _never_ try and make Gonta different person, because Gonta's parents nice! Nice people love family and friends just the way they are! Gonta's parents love Gonta no matter what. They just want Gonta to be the best he can. Just like Kaito!” Gonta grin. “Kaito is real friend, always make Gonta feel like he is best Gonta that Gonta can be. So no worry, Gonta is okay!”

“...hah.” Kaito smiled real wide. “You sure know how to cheer a guy up. That's what I love about ya, man!” He playfully whack Gonta in arm, and Gonta laugh. Suddenly, Kaito's face get brighter. “Oh _shit_ , I totally forgot to tell you why I'm actually here!”

“Huh?” Gonta ask.

“Yeah, man.” Kaito's smile grow larger, ear to ear. “Himiko is comin' home tomorrow!”

“What?!” Gonta start bouncing on balls of his feet. “Himiko finally coming back?!”

“Yeah!” Kaito look as excited as Gonta feel. “That stupid trip her family went on finally finished up the other day, and she let me know that she should be at the airport tomorrow! We need to go see her!”

“Yes!” Gonta agree, “Been long time since Gonta see Himiko!”

“Damn straight!” Kaito laughed. Suddenly, rumble fill air, and laughter stop. Gonta look at Kaito, and Kaito look back. “Hey, uh... your maid has lunch ready, right?”

“Gonta think so.” Gonta say. “But... she normally make enough for Gonta only. Maybe Gonta can ask for food for you, if you want.”

“That would be sweet.” Kaito respond, throwing arm around Gonta's broad shoulders.

* * *

Kirumi sighed as she reached over, soapy water dribbling down her arm. Before her, the sink ran, steam from the hot water rising into the air slowly. The air smelled faintly of artificial green apple, and over the sound of running water, she could faintly hear Gonta and Angie chattering about something or other in the adjacent dining room. This was a familiar scene for Kirumi, and one she did not mind in the slightest. There was a certain... tranquility that came with washing the dishes, and it was something that she enjoyed getting lost in for a little while while her Master or Mistress wound down from a meal well prepared. Plus, dish washing didn't come with the trouble cooking did, in that she didn't have to find work-arounds for any pesky konjac that popped up in her recepies.

Still... Kirumi was just slightly annoyed at the presence of an unforeseen amount of dirty dishes. While she would never tell her Master who to associate with, that Kaito was just a little too... headstrong for Kirumi's tastes. Also, while it wasn't a problem to cook an extra set of food for him, she had no idea what he even liked, forcing her to prepare something horribly generic. Plus, now she'd have to drag Angie along for another shopping trip much sooner than she had anticipated, and have to listen to her coworker prattle on about Atua not wanting to be there. Oh well. As long as Master Gokuhara was pleased, her job was being done right.

Over the sound of running water, Kirumi heard the kitchen door click open. Though her hands kept moving, continuing to scrub off a pesky bit of dried sauce, she glanced over her shoulder. Surprise ran through her at the sight of Kaito Momota himself, hand on the back of his head. He slowly made his way over to stand beside her at the sink, though he kept enough distance so as to not impede her work.

“Hey,” he greeted, looking down at the suds filled sink. Kirumi noted that his voice was just the right volume to be heard over the rushing water.

“Hello.” Kirumi replied, turning back to the dishes. “Apologies, but I'm not prepping anymore food at the moment.”

“Nah, don't worry about that.” Kaito said, glancing down at the floor. He sighed, then looked up at Kirumi. She met his gaze out of the corner of her eyes. “Hey uh... I just came here to thank you for lunch. One of the better ones I've had. Like, rich parents like to spoil their kids with good cooking, I know it first hand but… well, your shit’s real good.”

“Thank you.” Kirumi said. “If you intend to make your visits more regular, however, I am going to request that you provide me a few lists of your favorite dishes and ingredients; one for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks respectively, so that I may properly prep your preferred meals.”

That seemed to catch Kaito off guard. He looked down at her, eyes widened slightly, before he shook his head. “Jeez, I understand why Gonta likes you.” Kaito glanced away, then sighed again.

“I appreciate the sentiment.” Kirumi said. “However, I am currently busy, and won't be able to fulfill any of your requests until I finish up here.”

The kitchen settled into silence for a few seconds, aside from the sound of the sink, and the occasional clink of colliding dinnerware. Still, Kaito remained standing there, forcing Kirumi to attempt to tune his presence out. Luckily for her, he decided to remain quiet, and she soon got lost back in the sounds and gentle smells of washing the dishes.

When she attempted to put a plate in the drying rack, however, it was taken from her. Kirumi's brow quirked up, and she saw Kaito holding the plate, slowly rubbing it with one of the towels she had placed nearby for later use. He dried it off (though Kirumi noted his technique was rather sloppy), and placed the plate to the side. He then grabbed another from the drying rack and began drying it as well. Kaito was about three plates in when he noticed she was staring.

“...did you want them somewhere else?” He asked.

“...” Kirumi was struck dumb. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure. She cleared her throat before speaking. “No, I... forgive me, you simply caught me by surprise.”

“Hey, can't a guy help with the dishes?” Kaito asked, a smile on his face.

“He can,” Kirumi said, “but that wasn't what surprised me. I was shocked because I was still going off of the assumption that you didn't like me.” This time, it was Kaito's turn to be surprised. Kirumi watched him go ramrod straight, his grip on the towel and plate tightening. He put down both with a grunt, turning away for a moment in what Kirumi interpreted was shame of some sort.

“Look,” Kaito began, turning to face her. Kirumi, out of respect, turned her head so that they had eye contact. Kaito sighed. “I... also came in here because I wanted to apologize to you.” Kirumi cocked her brow, and Kaito continued. “I was shitty when I arrived here. I shouldn't be treating people I barely know like that. I'm trying to do my best for Gonta, cause I’m worried about him, but being an ass isn't helping anyone.” He put a hand on his hip and sighed. “So... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Hope we can get off on a better foot.”

Kaito held out a hand for her to shake. Kirumi's eyes flicked down to his hand, then back up to his face. She didn't stop washing the dishes. After a moment, he cocked his brow in confusion, glancing down at his hand. He then looked back up at Kirumi, and the two stared at each other for a second. Kirumi then flicked her eyes towards the sink, and Kaito followed. Then his eyes lit up, and he laughed.

“Whoops! Haha, my bad.” He rolled up his sleeves. “Lemme just...” Kaito pretended to shake hands with something, and Kirumi couldn't help but crack a grin. He noticed her smile and grinned back. “There. Now, let me help you out with these dishes, as a better apology and shit.”

“Ah,” Kirumi said just as Kaito reached for another clean plate. “While you are forgiven, and I hate to devalue hard work... could you wash your hands first?” She motioned towards a secondary sink with her head. “And could you hand me the dishes you've already dried? I...need to wash them again.”

“Psh.” Kaito snorted. “Shoulda considered that. Ah well.” He grabbed his dried dishes and put them in the sink Kirumi was using before making his way over to wash his hands.

“...” Kirumi watched him for a second before turning back to the sink. She supposed Kaito wasn't as bad as she had believed. There _was_ potential in him, after all.

* * *

Gonta find Kaito and Kirumi exiting kitchen just as he come back to dining room. Gonta smile real wide. He so excited!

“Kaito!” Gonta say, “Gonta been looking all over for you! Gonta has great news!”

“Well shit, bud. Spill those beans.” Kaito grinned.

“Gonta find parents while you missing, and he beg and beg, and they let him go see Himiko with you tomorrow!” Gonta excitedly grab Kaito's shoulders, lifting without thinking.

“Woah, really?!” Kaito look very surprised. “How the hell'd you swing that?!”

“Gonta beg real good, they say yes! Oh, but under condition... they said Gonta need... chaperone.” Gonta say. “But... Gonta no know where to get one of those. Gonta not even know what that is...”

“Ah, shit...” Kaito frowned, eyebrows pushing together.

“I believe I can remedy this problem.” Kirumi say suddenly, hands held in front of her. Gonta and Kaito look at her. “I can serve as your chaperone. Your parents trust me enough, and I believe a trip would do well to reinforce your studies. After all, knowledge is easily reinforced through practical use.”

“Oh! Thank you Kirumi!” Gonta drop Kaito, moving over to her. He smile and put hand to chest. “Gonta solemnly thank you, as gentleman would.”

“You're most certainly welcome.” She say back, smiling. “However... we need to adjust your itinerary for tomorrow, considering this is a bit of an out of nowhere scenario. Come with me please, Master Gokuhara. Oh, and you too, Kaito. You should help as well, considering you're the one that brought this information, and should know the times best.”

“Uh... yeah, sure.” Kaito shrug, following Kirumi out of the room.

Gonta stay behind for a moment, looking up at ceiling. Yes... this good! Things going very well for Gonta right now. Optimism... is important. Yes, Gonta just have to look to future, keep working hard and making friends. With confidence back in chest, Gonta follow after Kaito and Kirumi.


End file.
